


call me by your name

by serenityjpg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Soft Boys, Summer, johnny being a klutz, more tags to come!!, ten being a gay mess, theyre just in love and im gonna tear someones heart apart lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityjpg/pseuds/serenityjpg
Summary: there was only one thing that ten loved more than the sun itself, and that was johnny seo.





	call me by your name

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hello!!! i got really inspired by a moodboard made by tae_spring on tumblr! it's just so delicate and innocent and honestly makes me long for summer to come quicker and for pollen season to hit the road :(( she makes absolutely beautiful and pleasing johnten boards so if you'd ever need inspiration, go to her!
> 
> [https://leetaehan.tumblr.com/post/184526193346/call-me-by-your-name]
> 
> this also takes place in like the 1990s n such so yeah enjoy soft!johnten :D
> 
> psa! this is also quite long lmao sorry multi chapter because i didn't want to make ao3 enable some infinite scroll function

He remembers quite vividly when he first met the star known as Johnny Seo. It was in early June when the sun was highest up in the sky. Ten flicked a pencil around his table, boredom conquering him and it was hardly past 3 o'clock. He honestly regretted skipping out that one day to hang around the convenience store with Sicheng. The one day he picked to skip class was the one day that the principal would incidentally be late to school as well and caught Ten on sitting on the curb with Sicheng, downing their sodas as their lives depended on it.

 

So there he was, stuck at his desk at 3 o'clock on a Thursday afternoon where he could be out and about kicking his feet up in the scalding hot sand. He swore that the hand hadn't moved past the 3 mark on the clock and it's been well over half an hour since he's been in there (or at least it felt like it was). Another sigh left his lips as he slumped back in his seat, willing time to pick up the speed so he could _live_.

 

  
"Ten, I know you rather be outside right now but please keep the noise at a minimum. Some people here are trying to be productive," Mrs. Johnson gestured to the two other people in the room: a buzzing sophomore who he was almost sure was stoned out of his mind and was bobbing his head along to an invisible beat, and a girl whose pigtails looked so stiff and painful that Ten felt his scalp ache looking at it. The two of them were silently working on some assignment that their teachers had given them and Ten felt another sigh push itself out.

 

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson." He mumbled, pulling out his sketchpad to hopefully finish some sketches he needed for his design class. He normally doesn't like to procrastinate when it comes to things - he's more of a "work now play later" kind of guy, but between dance practice and basking outside, he didn't want to commit to other things. 

 

Ten reached down for his headphones, and then remembered that he can't listen to music in detention, or else Mrs. Johnson would really despise him at that point. He mumbled a curse under his breath and chose instead to focus on the sounds happening outside.

 

The town he lived in wasn't a very big town or a very small town, it was a cozy beach town in Florida, the Sunshine State itself. It wasn't anything special or notable, but it was homey. It had a dance studio, a small community center, a library, a gigantic park, a clean beach, and enough shops to keep him entertained. That's all he ever wanted in that small town - the minimum he needed to thrive. 

 

Birds flapped in the skies before landing in the trees or the school's gutters (which he thought was a problem the school should probably fix), cars revved up in the distance and he swore he could hear some kids curse at each other as they played basketball. It was the small things like these that put a smile on his face, no matter how minuscule it was.

 

Before he knew it, thirty minutes had passed and he felt like he hadn't breathed or blinked during that entire time. Another thirty and he would be out of that stuffy classroom, he could do this.

 

Ten leaned back in his chair, arms raised behind his head as he stretched his stiff joints. He let out another heavy sigh, not giving a damn if Mrs. Johnson had a problem with the way he breathed. He was pretty proud of the abstract garden concept that would definitely make his design teacher happy, and nothing could ruin his high.

 

"MR. ADAMS! Wake up this instant!!" Out of nowhere, her loud voice pierced the calm air of the room, a hard smack on the desk following suit. The sophomore groggily picked up his head from the desk and she tapped her foot impatiently. But Ten? Ten's entire body rattled with the force of a great typhoon. 

 

He swore his heart rate spiked up so sharply it could pierce his ear (again for the nth time). His relaxed position turned to one of pure stiffness as he shook, the pencil he had in hand conveniently dropping out of the window. 

 

"You actually have to be joking. This is- seriously?" Ten wept, standing up to look at where his precious pencil had dropped. And there it sat on the pavement, tip indefinitely broken and looking back up at him in mockery. With a regretful look in his eyes, he turned back to his pencil pouch to fetch another pencil. He sure as hell wasn't getting that one back now, some student or dog would probably pick it up and run away with it.

 

And  _of course_ he didn't have another sharpened one. Or even another pencil for that matter - all he had were black and blue and red pens that he hardly ever used unless it was for inking. So there he was, forced to mope in his own sorrow for another thirty or so minutes and think of ways he could get back at Mrs. Johnson for the unfortunate accident.

 

"..ey," Ten's ears perked up at the odd noise. His head swerved around the room  _twice_ yet found no one talking. At that point, he would've brushed it off as the stuffy air finally getting to him, but it happened again. And even louder that time.

 

"Hey! Person! Girl! Boy! Whoever dropped their pencil!" It was no mistake now - there was indefinitely someone outside of the window. His curiosity got the best of him and he poked his head outside to find a boy with a rusty blue bike next to him. 

 

Ten's eyebrow quirked up - he hasn't seen this person around school ever, and he was already in his junior year and it was almost the end of the school year in his tiny beach town. New folks were exciting news to anyone living there, he would've been sure to hear about this guy if that were the case.

 

Though Ten couldn't see his face very well, the "messy effortless but still looks damn good" jet black hair on top of his head was certainly striking. So was his fashion sense from what he could see; a white top, jean shorts, and he swore he was wearing socks with sandals. He would've labeled this boy as a disgrace if it weren't for his small act of kindness, "Hi and hello! Are you the guy who dropped his pencil down here?"

 

His voice traveled as clear as the summer days and was surprisingly a bit deeper than Ten had expected it to be. This whole situation was a new turn of events for him but he found himself highly amused nonetheless.

 

"Mr. Leechaiyapornkul, just who do you think you're talking to?" Ten was reminded of her presence yet again. She was probably a sweet woman when she wasn't monitoring detention in a classroom where the air conditioning hardly worked with teens who didn't give two shits about the world, but  _damn_ was she making it hard for Ten to like her.

 

"I wasn't even talking, Mrs. Johnson." Ten said innocently, still looking down at the guy below who looked pretty dazed out in that summer heat. He almost felt bad for the guy, "I was just listening to what he said. There's no crime for  _listening_ , is there Mrs. Johnson?"

 

"Young man you should know better than to talk back to your teachers! With an attitude like that, you'll earn yourself another day in detention!" A satisfied smirk grew on her lips when Ten grumbled and turned away from the window.

 

With the click of her heels came the sound of paper ripping throughout the classroom. He tore out a sheet of paper from his sketchpad and scribbled " _sorry, in detention teacher being a bitch keep the pencil._ " Within a few seconds, that sheet had been folded into a little airplane and flown out the window before Mrs. Johnson could run her mouth about the situation.

 

Ten turned back to the clock moving so dauntingly. It was only three forty but four o'clock seemed like an eternity away.

 

-

 

When four o'clock struck, he was the first one out of the classroom and zipping down the stairs and slammed the school's front door open with an (admittedly) violent kick. He didn't care too much for the trouble that was to come, all he wanted was to go home and play with his dog. And maybe hit the beach later as well, but he would have to convince his mom to let him go out again after he spent a good ninety minutes sitting in  _detention_.

 

All he hoped for at that moment was for Mrs. Johnson to trip, for that girl to undo her hairdo, and for him to find out who that mysterious mystery guy was. Ten would've sworn he would've remembered a guy with his fashion sense, but he guesses it was just something he never noticed. He started to walk away from the school until he heard a voice from behind him, "Hey! Pencil boy!"

 

Ten's neck nearly snapped with how fast he whipped his head around. No one would  _dare_  call him that to his face (back) unless they were _close close_ (and if they weren't he would not hesitate to hiss at the dude), and that voice rang with unfamiliarity. Irritation slowly fumed out of his body as the guy with the bike approached him, paper airplane in hand.

 

"So, I got your message. Sorry you were in detention, I hope you didn't get in trouble because of me." All of the irritation Ten had mere seconds ago left his body as he melted at the boy's warm smile.

 

Ten finally got a good look at the boy, no  _man_ , walking towards him. The white tee he sported had a Superman logo pasted on his chest with a few signs of overwear, but nothing dramatic (but it was a big contrast to his brightly colored polo and shorts). There was a pair of sunglasses laced in one of his belt loops and a bit of fraying at the very end of his shorts, but he'd be damned if it didn't look good. Ten's eyesight was still kicking it because he, in fact, was wearing sandals with crew socks that honestly paired too well with his blue bicycle. Ten was almost mad at how good he looked, but that was just his outfit.

 

The man himself had a heart-shaped face, with strong eyebrows and a rounded nose. He swore his skin was glimmering under the hot summer sun, a soft pink flush giving his skin even more radiance than it had. And to top it all off - soft brown eyes and an even softer looking pair of lips.  _God_ , those lips had this gentle curve that made his lips look lovely and full, with a slight hint of pink and red coloring them. Ten was tempted right then and there. He oozed beauty and tenderness, and Ten found himself smitten.

 

Ten continued to watch the man walk towards him, breath forcefully knocked out of his lungs the more he looked at him. He lost all cognitive function and all he could think about was how his hair fell softly over his eyes that were glimmering brighter than the sun itself.

 

"Hello? Dude? My guy? Are you good?" The smile dropped from his face and was replaced with concern. That socked sandal foot quickly struck the bike's stand. "Are you mute? You didn't say anything when I called out... Or - oh my God are you having a heat stroke? I'll go find some help just-"

 

The second the man took Ten's wrist was the second his brain decided to start working again. "N-No I-" Ten stuttered and he turned back to look at him with that same worried look plastered on his face. It took another three seconds for Ten to gather himself so his voice wouldn't crack, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I enjoy the sun quite a lot, I would be really surprised if I ever fainted from the heat." Ten said with a nervous chuckle.

 

"Oh thank  _God_ I was so worried that I caught you in such a bad state. But, why didn't you respond the first few times?" He asked, and Ten felt the words slip out of his lips faster than he could think.

 

"You just took my breath away." A hand slapped over his mouth as soon as he heard what he said. He felt his cheeks flush as he struggled to find the words to say. "I-I mean, actually I don't know what I mean I'm so sorry that was so uncalled for I'm so sorry-" He was about ready to dash out of there if it weren't the gentle laughter filling the space around them.

 

"That was so  _smooth_ , my guy. Smoother than a stick of butter." And that soft smile was back on his face. The one that had Ten so smitten in the first place.

 

"I- um... Yeah, thanks." He nervously darted his eyes around. Ten felt like he just did a triple axel on the ice but broke his ankle on the landing.

 

He felt the awkward tension fill the air with only the soft background noise of the town filling the space between. Ten also felt the guy's eyes staring right through him and suddenly he thought the heat was starting to get to his head. He was painfully aware of the slight pressure around his wrist but he didn't dare to move - not when he has already made the situation so much more awkward than it was already.

 

"Oh shoot, sorry man I didn't realize my hand was still on your wrist." He dropped Ten's wrist and threw an apologetic grin at him. Ten already missed that feeling.

 

"As I said before, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," Ten said with a shrug, hoping that it would save his dignity. "Anywho, what are you still doing here? It's a Thursday afternoon in June and there are so many more fun things you could be doing right now than being at school."

 

The other scoffed, soft hair rustling with the movements of his head. "Says you, Mr. In-Detention-On-A-Thursday-Afternoon-In-June. What put you there in the first place? You don't seem like the type to stir up trouble." He questioned, and Ten answered willingly.

 

"I skipped class for the first time with one of my friends because we both were like " _zero percent chance we'll get in trouble right?_ " and the bitch-ass principal just so happened to be running late to school and he saw us chugging soda outside the convenience store in the middle of first block. And then my so-called _partner in crime_ left me to die here. I didn't even get my fucking ice cream!" Ten rolled his eyes dramatically when he recalled the encounter. And Sicheng, that betrayer, left him there to rot in detention alone while he sweet-talked Mrs. Johnson to let him stay another day because he had important family matters to attend. Seemed honorable enough but that traitor was probably out playing volleyball on the beach with all of their other friends.

 

"Ouch, sounds like a hard knock life."

 

"God  _tell_ me about it. Just my luck," He said with a sigh. And then his head popped up in realization. "Wait a minute, why are you still here? You don't seem like the type to stir up trouble either."

 

"Ah, about that..." And that soft smile was back on his face. That beautiful and radiant smile that made his heart do little flips. He could bask in the radiance if he really wanted to, and he  _really_ wanted to. "I felt really bad because I sorta heard your teacher scream from all the way up there and I thought you got in trouble because of me. So I stayed to give you an apology and also this,"

 

His hand dived into his jean pocket to pull out his broken pencil and handed it to Ten, who suddenly forgot how to speak for the second time that day. His heart swelled at the kind act and he felt a smile bloom on his own face. "That may just be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me all year,"

 

Ten happily put his pencil back into his pencil case and turned back to Johnny with a bright smile, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

 

He returned the action, "Of course man, glad to hear you didn't get in trouble." The mystery man looked at Ten for a good three seconds before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

"Hey also, quick question, what's your name?" The innocent question surprisingly caught Ten off guard. It was nothing more than the proper thing to do when you meet someone yet Ten was so bewildered by it for no apparent reason (though he knew it was all because of _him_ ).

 

"My bad, it's Ten."

 

"Wait, Ten? As in the number Ten?" Ten tried his best not to roll his eyes at the question, because of course, it caught a lot of people off guard. He was almost certain he was the only person named "Ten" living in the state of Florida. 

 

Ten just nodded his head, probably coming off a bit more annoyed than he anticipated. "Your parents really made a good call when naming you. You really are a ten outta ten."

 

And now it was Ten's turn to be caught off guard by that smooth delivery. The whole "Ten-I-See" was a bit of a bore after 17 whole years of hearing that joke, it was almost nice to hear something new. Cheesier than the grilled cheese sandwiches at Ralph's Diner but still so, so sinfully good. That one-liner was enough to put a blinding smile on his face.

 

A soft chuckle left his mouth as Ten continued to talk with Johnny, "Well, then, are you Clark Kent by any chance?" Ten gestured to the emblem on the other male's chest, that symbol of peace suiting his demeanor quite well.

 

"Nope we have different glasses frames, we get mixed up all the time." The lighthearted joke made Ten laugh even harder (though he wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't a joke) before he continued, "I'm Johnny, nice to meet you."

 

"A bit late for the 'nice to meet you' isn't it?"

 

"I mean, I guess it is. But there's no law against it, shoot me."  Johnny's sense of humor was something really refreshing. It was a breath of fresh air from Sicheng and Hendrey's constant "that's what she said!" jokes, and Ten enjoyed that a lot more than he would like to admit.

 

"Maybe I will, but I gotta run down to the convenience store. I sorta really want to get that ice cream that I got robbed of from earlier this morning, so you'll probably get to live another day." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice when he knew it was time to leave because Ten really liked talking with Johnny. It was his first encounter with the other male and he felt like he knew him for much longer than that. 

 

But perhaps he was falling too deep into his eyes already. Did Ten have the best judgment of character? Sometimes, it was undoubtedly better than some of his friends, but maybe he really was diving into the deep end without warming up first. 

 

Johnny opened his mouth to say something but caught himself before he could say it, which only heightened Ten's curiosity. "Mind if I ask another quick question? Is it alright if I walk you to the convenience store? I'm heading in that direction to meet up with my buddies at Ralph's Diner."

 

His eyes widened considerably before quickly adding, "Unless you don't want me to, of course! I'm not gonna force you to walk with me or anything, I'm fine with walking separately too. Totally cool with that." Johnny's voice dwindled and cracked at the very end, and a soft red coated his cheeks.

 

Ten's heart kept thumping out of his rib cage: Johnny was simply too good for him. Way too good, almost suspiciously too good. He was as bright as the sun, a star itself burning all of his brain circuits the longer he stood there with him. He radiated this pureness and tenderness Ten wished he had discovered sooner, he  _longed_ for it.

 

But he knew he couldn't get too close too soon. Icarus flew too close to the sun and fell from grace, he didn't want to do the same.

 

Ten smirked, "Woah there, Mr. Clark Kent, we aren't writing a column on me, are we?" The look on Johnny's face was priceless: a mixture of confusion, panic, but genuine delight smoothed over his gentle features. 

 

Johnny began to let out confused noises, and it only warmed his heart even more. "Don't worry, sir, I am fully prepared to answer all of your questions thoroughly to the best of my ability." He jokingly saluted to Johnny, whose face broke down into a cheery one.

 

"Well, Mr. Ten, since you  _insist_ , then let's walk and talk to the store then." Johnny gestured for Ten to walk next to him.  He let out a soft giggle and started sprinting ahead of the male, leaving him behind in the dust.

 

"H-Hey wait a second I have a bike here!" Johnny called out after Ten, clumsily kicking out the bike stand out from under his bicycle and running after the laughing male as fast as his bike allowed him.

 

"C'mon Superman, use your super speed and your brain!" Ten yelled behind him, an amused twinkle crossing his eyes as Johnny ran  _with_ his bike. This man had a whole bicycle, a machine created by some dead fucks to aid mobility while reducing the amount of effort put in to  _move_ , and he chooses to run with the bike. It was so dumb it was also comical, yet endearing at the same time.

 

"Wait I literally have a fucking bicycle what am I doing?!" Johnny's voice pieced behind him as he scrambled to get onto the bike, nearly falling off of the seat more times than Johnny would probably like to admit (like a dork). It took a minute for him to hop on the bike seat and slowly pedal next to Ten, who was broke down into a light jog, and Johnny could barely keep up without wobbling.

 

Ten's steps felt lighter the longer they walked together. Hell, even his heart and soul felt lighter and brighter when he was with Johnny, the clumsy and charming guy who stayed back to give him back a pencil in the hot summer heat. He refused to tell Johnny that he was his superhero (what he didn't know wouldn't kill him, right?)


End file.
